


Prince noodle boy

by DoritoQueenCeleste43



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Friends to Lovers, Gadget as the beauty, Infinite as the beast, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Romance, Sonic Forces, Tale as Old as Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoQueenCeleste43/pseuds/DoritoQueenCeleste43
Summary: A re-telling of the Norweign fairytale prince lindworm but with a Sonic twist as well as some "Beauty and the Beast" elements sprinkled in here and there.After failing to heed a witch's warnings, a queen gives birth to a hideous noodle like creature. One day a village boy stumbles into his lair while trying to find shelter from a storm. (Monster Infinite the jackal x Gadget the wolf).This is my first fanfic here and is technically a test fic on this site. IDK how anything works on here so any help would be nice. Also if you want me to continue with this fic then please let me know. ^^
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 7





	Prince noodle boy

Once upon a time in a kingdom, there was a handsome king who was married to the most beautiful jackal queen. They ruled their kingdom with love and kindness but despite how happy they were, they longed for one thing. A child of their own. Someone else to love. An heir to the throne. But no matter how hard the couple tried, they could not conceive a child.

One day the queen went out for a walk to try and clear her mind when she came across and old lady. The woman looked as if she was a witch but not an evil one. She was a sweet and kind witch.

“My my, why do you look so down my dear?” She asked.

“It’s no good telling you. No one can help with me and my husband’s problem.” The queen replied sadly.

“You never know. I may be able to help you both. Just tell me what the problem is and I will do my best to help”

“Well...we have both been wanting a child of our own for so long but we have had no such luck. Maybe we should just give up.”

The old woman put a hand on the queen’s shoulder.

“There is no need to do that, my dear. I can help you but you must do exactly as I say. Understand?” The queen nodded “Good. Now then, tonight at sunset you must place two cups with two handles bottom side up in the northwest corner of your garden. Then the next morning, lift both of them up and you will see two roses underneath them. One red rose and one white rose. Now, if you want a son then you must eat the red one and if you want a daughter then you must eat the white one. But no matter what, do not eat both of them or you will regret it.”

“Thank you! Thank you ever so much!” The queen said, smiling for what seemed like the first time in a while. She attempted to give the old woman her necklace but she kindly refused it. The queen thanked her again and started making her way back to the castle.

“Remember! Only eat one of the roses!” She heard the woman call out.

The female jackal went home and did exactly as the old woman told her to do and the next morning she sneaked out into the garden and lifted up the cups. Underneath both of them were two roses, one white and one red.

The queen picked both of roses and observed them. The old woman had told her to only eat the one she wanted the most. Red if she wanted a son and white if she wanted a daughter. She sat on a small nearby bench and thought about it. If she were to have a son, there would always be a risk of him going to war and getting himself killed but if she were to have a daughter then she would grow up and possibly leave them so either way it would be a loss no matter what she chose.

In the end she decided that she wanted a daughter so she took a bite of the white rose and was surprised on how sweet it tasted. She finished it and looked at the red rose. She remembered the old woman’s warning but it tasted so good.

“Well, what’s the worst that could happen?” the queen asked herself. She never said what would happen if she did and who knows, maybe she would end up with both. So she ended up eating the red rose as well.

A few days later the queen found out that she was pregnant just as her husband had to go to war. Nine months later, while he was still away, she gave birth to twins.

One was a lovely baby girl.  
The other was a disturbing long serpent like creature.

The midwife who had assisted with the birth fainted with shock after taking a good long look at his body. The queen was terrified and was about to get out of bed to kill it but the strange noodle creature scampered out of the room and out of an open window in the hallway.

The queen rubbed her eyes and questioned if what she saw was all a dream. The midwife woke up and bowed her head.

“I am so sorry your highness, I must have passed out while helping to deliver your daughter.”

The queen let out a soft sigh of relief and thought it had all been some weird dream. She looked down at her healthy baby and kissed her forehead, earning a few small squeaks from her. A month later the king came back and was overjoyed to see his wife with their new daughter.

She never told him or any of the castle staff about the weird noodle boy creature and soon she forgot all about it and just believed that it was just a dream. She was just happy she finally got what she had always wanted.


End file.
